


caught

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Episode 145, F/M, Grinding, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: There's something about the bullet wound scar on Vihaan's back that doesn't feel right to Riddhima.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania, Riddhima/Vihaan
Kudos: 3





	caught

The first thought to run in Riddhima’s mind when Vihaan took off his shirt was:  _ What kind of fake ass looking bullet wound is that? _

In her time working as a physiotherapist, she had treated quite a few patients who had been shot in various areas of their body. Never the back, but definitely the arm and at times their torso. Despite the location, she had never seen a bullet wound that looked like the one on Vihaan’s body. Besides, hasn’t it been three years since he was shot? Why the hell does it look like that? The skin should have been healed by now and if anything, there should have been a scar. And didn’t Daadi say that he was at the brink of death? If Vihaan had been shot in the spine then she could understand, but this was nowhere near any major bones. Perhaps there had been a lot of bleeding which had rendered him unconscious.

Her brows scrunched, she walked towards him and ran her fingers over the wound. It was only for about a second since Vihaan immediately turned around. She wanted to touch it again to be sure, but from the very brief interaction it felt like plastic. Why the fck would his bullet wound feel so fake?

“Kya kar rahi ho?” Vihaan asked.

“Woh zakham dekh rahi thi.” She told him with a neutral face.

“Dekh rahi thi ya chu rahi thi?” He questioned with a flirtatious smile. Riddhima looked away. He snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her against his chest. “Agar chu na chahti ho toh aur kaafi jaagi hai chu ne ke liye.” He spoke in a low, and husky voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She wiggled against his chest in the attempts to break out of his hold but it just made them both feel hotter than before. Though her breasts were covered when they rubbed against him, she felt her nipples harden. She just hoped he didn’t notice it. Taking her hands, he placed one against his chest, and the other against his cheek.

“You can touch me Riddhima.” He whispered.

She gaped at him as he kissed her palm. His lips were soft, wet and so incredibly hot. She wanted to grab his head and crash her own lips onto his but not before she found out the truth. If there was even a remote chance that he was Vansh and not Vihaan then she had to know. 

She ran a finger over his lips, and told him, “Mere pati ki jaan bachane liye thank you.”

Vihaan looked up at her with widened eyes.

“Tumhari madad ke liye Vansh ne tumhe already paise de diye hai. Mujhse kuch expect mat kar na.” His surprise from hearing her words loosened his grip around her a little. She stepped away from him and adjusted her hair. “Kaafi raat ho chuki hai. So jao.” She looked around the beautiful garden, and said, “Mere birthday ko aur bhi special banane ke liye tumne jo kuch bhi kiya, uske liye thank you.”

Wishing him a final goodnight, Riddhima left for her room. As she went, she wished the Vansh who loved her wholeheartedly had been with her, and not the scheming, ruthless one.

* * *

Riddhima woke up to Vihaan scolding someone in a loud voice. Groaning, she got up and looked around for him but got confused when she didn’t see him. She looked towards the bathroom where she heard the water running. Getting out of bed, she headed towards it and heard his voice clearer. Who the hell was he yelling at?

She thought about going into the bathroom but then thought twice. What if he was naked? Regardless of who he was, she didn’t want to intrude on his privacy like that. But what if he was up to something that could harm her or the family? He was giving someone instructions, but for what?

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she walked into the bathroom and stood just outside the shower curtain. She fidgeted with her fingers, and hoped he wasn’t truly naked on the other side. She’ll just hear what she needs to and then quickly slip away before he can find out she was even there.

“Riddhima abhi tak-”

Her attention was fully caught now. What the hell was he planning in regards to her?

Her heart beat fast when he didn’t finish his sentence. Before she could slip away, the white curtain parted and Riddhima was pulled into the shower. She was held on tightly by his grip around her waist and her hands rested on his chest. The water immediately soaked them both.

“Kissi ne bahut sahi kaha hai.” He said. “Bhagwan jab deta hai kuch bahut fantastic deta hai.” Vihaan ran a hand to remove the strands of hair that were sticking to her face. Her anger rising, she slapped it away. “Sabar nahi hua tumse? Wait nahi kar payi ki mein nahe ke bahar aa sakoon? Agar mere saath shower mein bheegne ka itna hi mann tha toh keh deti.”

Something hot passed through Riddhima and she knew the wet feeling she got wasn’t from the overhead shower. That gorgeous face and body pressed tightly against her whilst underneath the running water…

“Pyaar se maangti toh jaan bhi de deta tumhe.”

That confused Riddhima. Why the hell would Vihaan be willing to lay down his life for her? They didn’t even know each other long enough for him to make such a bold statement. Vansh on the other hand...

“Bakwas band karo.” She shook his hands off of her. “Mujhe batao kisse baat kar rahe the tum. Meine suna tumne mera naam liya.” Rather than answering her, Vihaan had the audacity of walking away. Irked by him, Riddhima pulled him back. “Puch rahi hoon mein tumse.”

The water fell heavily and flattened the hair atop his head. How the hell was he looking so handsome right now? That heavy gaze. She shouldn’t look into it or she’ll lose her way.

She blinked a few times and asked him again, “Vihaan batao kisse baat kar rahe the?”

This should be her focus, not the way he made her heart race.

“Logon ki apni personal life bhi hoti hai na Riddhima? Jiski khidkiyan woh sab ke samne nahi kholte. Now am I right or am I right? Dollar biwi.” He snapped.

There it was. That name that he got so much joy in uttering and made her blood boil from hearing.

“Vaise ek baat batao.” He changed his demeanor, and something deep down in Riddhima’s gut twisted. “Tum curious ho ya jealous?”

Of course she’s curious! Why the hell would she be jealous? He can talk to whoever the hell he wants. She doesn’t care. Why should she? It’s not like he’s really her husband.

Taking a step towards her, he spoke to her in a low and husky voice. “Agar jalan ki zara si bhi aag kahin pe hai toh…”

She looked down at his lips. She didn’t know if what she was feeling was jealousy, but there was a fire lit within her for sure, and the longer she stared at his mouth, the greater it grew. Choosing to label the fire as anger, she leaned up and crashed her lips against his. She didn’t care if it wasn’t the most perfect kiss in the world. He didn’t deserve it.

His hands immediately clutched her body and held her in a vice like grip. She grabbed the roots of his hair on the back of his head and pulled him further into herself. Their lips moved viciously against each other, neither one wanting to give up power in this battle of the tongues. There was no way she was going to make him win. She reached down to the center of his pants and was immensely pleased when she felt how hard he was.

Hissing, he slightly pulled away and looked at her with his lust filled eyes. She didn’t have to say anything. The challenging look in her eyes was more than enough to take things forward. Growling, he pushed her against the tiled wall and thrust his tongue into her mouth for another powerful kiss. Riddhima hooked a leg over the back of his thigh and rubbed against him. He ran his hand over that leg and skirted the wet nightgown to reveal the hot flesh underneath. He raked his nails over her thigh and Riddhima felt herself get wet in her core. He just needed to place his hands further up and he would be touching her where she wants to be touched.

With her back being supported by the wall behind her, Riddhima hooked her other leg behind his thigh. Vihaan broke away from her lips and made her slightly hop so that she was better positioned against his hip. Unzipping himself, he let his erection be known from the way it pressed hard against his boxer briefs. Riddhima’s eyes widened in excitement. There was only one thing running in her mind: she wanted it  _ bad _ .

Vihaan hitched her gown further up so that her legs were completely bare. Riddhima watched how his mouth hung open when he saw her underwear. It wasn’t even anything fancy. It was just striped in blue and white, and made out of cotton but Vihaan stared at it as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. He ran his fingers over it and she was certain he felt the way she throbbed against his touch. 

Placing himself directly against her center, he slowly moved his hips up and down. They both took in a sharp breath at the exquisite friction their bodies made. It was as if that scintillating connection was all that they needed for they started to move as one. They both pressed their hips even closer to each other, and rubbed against one another at an increasingly fast pace.

Riddhima pulled Vihaan in and rested her forehead against his. He kept his eyes down, and watched how his hips ground against hers. Apparently it wasn’t enough for he grabbed her hips and moved them in circular motions against him. If Riddhima hadn’t been held up by the wall behind her, her knees would have surely buckled by now. She parted her legs just a bit further, and Vihaan, looking at her directly in the eye, helped her to move against him in all the best ways possible.

Her arm looped around his neck, Riddhima stared right back at him. So fcking beautiful. How could anyone look so gorgeous? She lifted his chin and kissed him. She clenched the back of his sweater, making it hitch upwards. Riddhima moaned when he started rubbing against her at a furious pace. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and Riddhima felt his hot breaths hit her skin. It didn’t take him long to turn his head and start planting wet kisses against her collarbone. Riddhima’s not sure what overcame him but his frantic kisses transformed into vicious bites. Rather than being appalled, Riddhima welcomed it. She wanted her whole body to be a reminder of who she belonged to.

Riddhima reached under his sweater and slid her hands over his back. She curled her fingers and scratched her nails against his hot skin. Reaching down, she rested her hands against his lower back and rubbed circles with her thumb. A victorious smile graced her lips when her doubt was proven to be true. It was right then that he hit her spot and Riddhima was overcome with ecstasy. It didn’t take long for him to reach his high as well.

Both of them took in long, deep breaths to calm themselves. Riddhima ran a hand through his wet hair and he looked up.

A smug smile on his face, he straightened himself, and looked down at Riddhima. “Lagta hai aag kaafi lagi thi.”

Riddhima couldn’t help but smile back. She ran her hands down his chest and said, “Aag toh ab tujh mein lagi gi.” Looking him in the eye, she clarified, “Jalan ki, haar ne par gusse ki.”

“Haar?” He asked, mockingly. “Nasha abhi tak uthara nahi hai kya? Haar meri nahi, tumhari hui hai.” There was a sharp glint in his eye that would have unnerved Riddhima before, but not now.

With a knowing smile, she unhooked her legs from him, and adjusted her gown. Crossing her arms, she told him, “Yeh baazi tum jeet jaate Vansh. But woh kya hai na ki kal raat ki goli ka nishaan lagana bhool gaye.” His face completely dropped. Patting him on the arm, she said, “Agli baar yaad rakhna.”

Spinning on her heel, Riddhima left Vansh to seethe in his overconfidence.


End file.
